


Миллион голосов (но слышу я только твой)

by hirasava



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 07:42:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14869571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirasava/pseuds/hirasava
Summary: По мнению 007, у него своеобразная фиксация на голосе его квартирмейстера





	Миллион голосов (но слышу я только твой)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [one million voices (but i only hear you)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/591508) by [fanficloverme96](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficloverme96/pseuds/fanficloverme96). 



На протяжении всей жизни Джеймс Бонд (обычно 007 — имя всегда было вторично) слышит множество голосов.

Самых разных.

Он слышит их везде.

И уверен — большинство из них знакомы ему досконально.

***

Голос М всегда звучит как недовольный рык.

Он слышит его через наушник, когда прыгает от здания к зданию, уворачиваясь от ударов и детонирующих бомб.

— Ради бога, — слышит он раздраженный голос . — Это уже четвертое здание, которое вы взорвали за сегодня.

— Неизбежное зло, — весело, несмотря на разгар перестрелки, отвечает Бонд. Он бьет вставшего на пути мужчину в затылок, и тот падает к его ногам.

— Клянусь, вам лучше не облажаться, иначе я сама прилечу туда и лично убью вас, — снова тот же разъяренный голос во время его миссии на Бали. 

Бонд как раз в этот момент занят делом (как и всегда, разве нет?) и бежит через базарную площадь в сторону полуразрушенного балкона. 

— Благодарю за доверие, — это все, что он отвечает, прежде чем точным ударом загоняет нож прямо в сердце неприятеля.

***

Голос Манипенни мягок и ласков, но с нотками таящейся пока ярости.

Он слышит ее соблазнительный шепот в моменты затишья, в гостиничных номерах, когда она приезжает, чтобы доставить ему что-то. 

— Даже не думай об этом, — смеется она, накрыв рукой пальцы Бонда, расстегивающего рубашку.

И он покоряется.

Пару раз он слышит ее крик — не настолько часто, чтобы назвать закономерностью, но достаточно, чтобы это не казалось редкостью. Он лежит на спине, и солнце ослепляет его. Повсюду кровь. И боль.

Она кричит: «Не смей умирать!» 

Не стоит беспокоиться. Он отлично умеет воскресать.

Он слышит ее вздох облегчения, когда, спустя несколько дней, приходит в себя в больнице.

***

Но больше всего ему нравится слышать голос его квартирмейстера. 

Забавно.

Как же легко называть этого мальчика (нет, мужчину) своим. Ему кажется, дело в том, что это — правда.

 _Его_ квартирмейстер.

Ему нравится, как это звучит.

***

— Хватит пялиться на меня, 007, — почти раздраженно бросает Кью. 

— Я не пялюсь, — отвечает Бонд. Хотя, разумеется, именно это и делает.

Кью вздыхает мягко, почти устало, и продолжает работать. Оставшуюся часть дня он игнорирует Бонда.

***

— Это... — говорит Кью в субботу после обеда.

В его руке белая кружка с надписью _«Будь милым с чудиками. Скорее всего, тебе рано или поздно придется работать с одним из них».  
_  
Бонд купил ее несколько дней назад в Америке. Он помнит, как, преследуя врага, оказался у сувенирной лавки и увидел на витрине эту чашку.

«Кью» — первое, что пришло ему в голову.

— Ты любишь чай. И уже почти год пьешь из одной чашки, — говорит он, ожидая какой-нибудь реплики, возможно — отрицания по поводу «чудика».

— Спасибо, — отвечает Кью своим обычным, спокойным тоном. Тем не менее, на этот раз в нем еще сквозит некая нота искренней благодарности.

Бонд запоминает это.

***

Он ежедневно получает приказы.

От М, Манипенни, даже — время от времени — от Таннера. 

Но приказы Кью он любит больше всего. Даже если по большей части и не выполняет их. 

Он в Италии, пьет дорогое вино в тихом ресторане. На этот раз цель — женщина. Рыжеволосая красотка с потрясающими серыми глазами и миниатюрной фигуркой.

А еще с флешкой, содержащей информацию, которая может уничтожить Англию.

— Не напортачьте, 007. У вас всего полчаса, — приказывает Кью. Его тон (удивительно, как это вообще возможно?) очень жесткий.

Откровенно говоря, это отвлекает.

Все заканчивается тем, что Бонд упускает женщину через десять минут.

— Черт возьми, быстро за ней! — рычит Кью.

— Люблю, когда ты командуешь, — насмешливо отвечает Бонд.

Кью игнорирует его оставшуюся часть миссии.

В конце концов, Бонд все равно получает флешку.

***

Смазанное «Бонд, 007-007-007» он слышит всего раз. Или два.

Для Кью напиться в хлам — очень редкое явление.

Но иногда это все же происходит, когда напряжение от постоянного стресса становится невыносимым. Даже чай не помогает.

Телефон Бонда звонит посереди ночи. Он смотрит на номер и сонно моргает.

— Приежжжай и возьми мня, — первое, что он слышит, когда принимает вызов. Кью почти комично глотает слова. Бонд улыбается во тьму своей квартиры.

— Кью, ты пьян, — отвечает он. — Тебе стоит задуматься о выборе слов. 

— Пошел на хуй, — отвечает Кью и кладет трубку.

Бонд вспоминает, как произнес это Кью — низким и немного странным тоном, — и повторяет эти слова у себя в голове, словно некую замысловатую мантру.

Он забирает Кью из бара и привозит в свою квартиру, где укладывает его спать.

***

— Так вот каково ощущение, когда больше всего на свете желаешь умереть, — первым делом стонет на утро Кью.

Бонд (сам он в это время предпочитает называть себя Джеймсом) смеется, отпивая чай из чашки. 

— О, похмелье. Болезненная вещь. И чертовски раздражает.

— Прямо как вы, — ухмыляется Кью, тоже делая глоток чая. 

— Я стараюсь.

Кью едва заметно смеется, и Бонд на мгновение замирает.

Это что-то новое.

И ему _очень_ это нравится.

***

Однажды Бонд слышит, как Кью кричит от боли. 

Он помнит запах после выстрела.

И темную комнату.

И кровь, растекшуюся ужасной лужей вокруг лежащего на полу Кью. 

Ему не нравится говорить об этом.

И он _отказывается_ это помнить. 

***

Бонд почти спит в своем номере в бангкокском отеле.

— А ну не спать, — говорит Кью, входя в комнату. 

Бонд сразу просыпается.

— Опять взломал систему безопасности? — интересуется он, шагнув навстречу мальчишке (мужчине, не мальчишке). 

Кью закатывает глаза. 

— Всего лишь стащил карту-ключ. 

— Не знал о твоем криминальном таланте, — улыбается Бонд.

— Предпочитаю термин «хитрость», — ухмыляется Кью, слегка щелкнув Бонда по лбу, когда замечает, как тот пялится на него. В основном на его губы, но ему не стоит об этом знать.

 _Хитрость_ , тоже мне.

***

Он не знает (или не помнит), как это произошло, но вот он чувствует прикосновение губ, целующих его шею, и это совсем не кажется странным.

Темные взъерошенные волосы щекочут подбородок, когда его шею и ключицы продолжают целовать. Бонд, стиснув зубы, стонет.

Он переворачивается, и Кью оказывается под ним — с блестящими в темноте глазами и припухшими губами.

Он целует его крепко и глубоко. 

Кью стонет.

Бонд запоминает это.

***

И когда они, наконец, трахаются — жестко, грубо, но вместе с тем с некоей нежностью, — под влажные шлепки ударяющихся друг о друга тел Бонд сосредотачивается на стонах и сбивчивом шепоте Кью, командующем: «Сильнее, глубже, быстрее, о боже, не останавливайся».

И когда он кончает, то кричит громко и отчаянно.

Бонд (теперь Джеймс, не 007 и не Бонд) понимает, что никогда прежде не чувствовал себя настолько довольным жизнью.

***

Слова, которые произносит Кью своим мягким и негромким голосом однажды утром в Венеции, несколько месяцев спустя, очень нравятся Джеймсу (не Бонду и не 007 — не в этот раз).

— Я люблю тебя, Джеймс.

— Что?

— Не заставляй меня повторять.

Однако, в конечном итоге, он именно это и делает.


End file.
